


Tentative de séduction (ratée)

by Ambrena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Flirting, Even evil has standards, F/M, Girls Want Bad Guys, bad guy, crack shipping
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dolorès tente de séduire Mondingus Fletcher. Ça ne marche pas très bien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentative de séduction (ratée)

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour le round 5 de Kink en Stock, pour le prompt "Harry Potter - Ombrage/Mondingus - attirance pour un bad guy - tentative de séduction ratée".
> 
> Images mentales dérangeantes - mais c'est la faute du prompt !
> 
> Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'histoire.

Si elle l’avait arrêté, au début, c’est parce qu’il l’attirait, en fait. Mais elle ne se le serait jamais avoué.

Dolores Jane Ombrage, juge respectée et crainte (à défaut d’être aimée) du Ministère de la Magie ! Elle, dignitaire apparentée aux Selwyn, une famille de Sangs-Purs qui s’était mêlée à son propre arbre généalogique irréprochable sur tant de générations ! C’était impensable.

Elle tenta donc de réprimer le désir brûlant qui l’envahissait à la vue de ce séduisant voyou. Non ! A la vue de ce répugnant voyou. Ce n’était pas facile. Si on mettait des photographies pour illustrer le dictionnaire, la sienne se trouverait à côté de l’expression « bad guy ».

Quant à Mondingus, la petite étincelle qui s’était allumée dans le regard de la sorcière ne lui avait pas échappée. Il joua donc de son charme. Ce n’était pas difficile. La petite dame ne devait pas avoir vu le loup depuis un bon moment et elle bavait presque sur lui.

La tension devenait donc palpable au fur et à mesure que Dolorès mettait sans le vouloir ses hanches en valeur, en inclinant la tête dans une moue boudeuse qui se voulait ravissante. Une tentative de drague qui contrastait avec ses mots durs.

« Vous n’avez pas de permis », remarqua-t-elle froidement. Elle résista à l’envie sensuelle de se caresser et continua – elle se contenterait de le faire de la voix. « C’est hors-la-loi, et vous le savez. » Doug avala convulsivement sa salive et hocha la tête.

« Cependant, je suis certaine que nous pouvons trouver un arrangement… » La phrase suggestive flotta dans l’air et s’enroula autour du manteau de l’agréable canaille, qui eut soudain l’impression d’avoir le sang qui se glaçait dans les veines. No way.

« Oui ! Oui, je vois tout à fait ce que vous voulez dire ! » tenta-t-il d’approuver maladroitement. La magistrate sourit de manière carnassière. Elle le mangerait bien tout cru au petit déjeuner, ce méchant si attirant...

« Je dispose justement d’un artefact magique qui pourrait vous intéresser… » Et de sortir de son sac crasseux un médaillon précieux frappé d’un S stylisé. « C’est dingue ce qu’il peut être ancien. En plus, si ça se trouve, il a des pouvoirs magiques ! »

Ombrage soupira, déçue. Ce ne serait pas aujourd’hui qu’on paierait de son corps sa liberté.


End file.
